


Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken [Cover Art]

by sincerely_a_fan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, but i love it, dark themes ahead, this story is not for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_a_fan/pseuds/sincerely_a_fan
Summary: “I hope you don’t mind,” he said as he slowly moved his fingers on my calf. “I took the liberty to undress you.”“I gave myself…” my voice faded when his hand moved to my thigh and my throat tightened. I closed my eyes, inhaled deeply and tried again. “I gave myself in Henry’s place.”





	Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken [Cover Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MultiFandomAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wild Hearts Can’t Be Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362701) by [MultiFandomAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/pseuds/MultiFandomAnon). 



**Author's Note:**

> Go read the story of you haven't!!! And sorry if you had to squint too much!
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr: @sincerely-a-fan!!
> 
> P. S: I hope you like it, Kay ❤️


End file.
